fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Hej to jest wampir
Around The World Odcinek 3 'Chris: '''Ostatnio w Around The World. Uczestnicy zmierzyli się w zadaniu w pierwszym miejscu na świecie. Którym były Chiny. Uczestnicy musieli się zmierzyć w zadaniu w obieraniu ryżu. W którym bardzo, ale to bardzo pomocny ukazał się Rick. Jego wielka opsesja na punkcie Very. Pomogła drużynie w expresowym wygraniu zadania pierwszego, a potem o mało nie doprowadziło ich do eliminacji. W drugiej części zadania, to Nie mający Pomysłu Na Nazwe Drużyny ostatecznie wygrali, ale razez za nimi przybiegli Wredni Pasażerowie. Jednak to Vera pomogła Eklerkowym Zjadaczą wygrać zadanie., gdy Rick upadł na nią,a ona go wykopneła prosto do mety. Eklerkowi Zjadacze wygrali, a Słodkie Podróżniczki musiały kogoś pożegnać. Trafiło na Vere. Kto tym razem odpadnie? Oglądajcie Around The World!!! ''Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pierwsza Klasa 100px 'Kyle: '''O jak tutaj super! '''Sonny: '''O tak! O tak! Jeszcze mocniej! '''Izzy: '''Hej Sonny co robisz? '''Sonny: '''Masażystka robi mi masarz. Jest genialna! '''Philip: '''I widzisz trzeba było się tak martwić Kyle? '''Kyle: '''No nie. Ale na prawdę! Ten pokój rządzi. '''Trent: '''Taa. Ale trochę tęsknie za moją Gwen. '''Izzy: '''Zapomni za nie długo o tobie! Ona ma te swoje przyjaciółeczki pamiętasz! ''znika w przewodach wętylacyjnych. 'Sonny: '''Jej się nic nie stanie? '''Trent: '''Znam ją już z pięć sezonów i wiem że nic jej nie będzie. '''Sonny: '''To Super! A teraz Greto mocno!!! Druga Klasa 100px '''Gwen: '''Ta klasa może być. '''Aminet: '''Wolę pierwszą! Och dlaczego nie możemy mieć pierwszej klasy?! '''LeShawna: '''Może dlatego że tamci wygrali. ''Aminet tak mierzyła ją wzrokiem, jakby miała zabić zaraz LeShawne 'Venus: '''Słuchajcie w toalecie jest pyton. '''Ivan: '''Pyton?! Aaa! ''Ivan wskakuje w ręce JJ'a 'JJ: '''Stary spadaj. On cię nie ugryzie! '''Ivan: '''Uff to dobrze. '''JJ: '''Tylko cię udusi! ''Ivan wskakuje na swoje krzesło 'JJ: '''Haha. On mnie doprowadzaq do łez. '''Gwen: '''A mnie trochę do płaczu nad jego losem. '''Venus: '''Ja też ... to co robimy z tym pytonem? Trzecia klasa 100px 100px '''Bridgette: '''Szczerze szkoda mi troszeczkę Verki. '''Arthur: '''Vera! '''Rick: '''Dlaczego ty! ''Rick i Arthur płaczą 'Heather: '''O przestańcie oboje! Była słabsza to wyleciała! '''Millie; '''O nie mów tak! Im jest przykro. '''Agata: '''Tak! A jak im jest przykro, mnie też jest przykro. '''DJ: '''Ale lepiej niż ona niż my. '''Cody: '''Właśnie! Szczerze ja się ciesze że zostałem. '''Owen: '''No ja też. '''DJ: '''Ale czy ich związek przetrwa cały sezon? '''Agata: '''Och to takie smutnę. '''Lindsay: '''Co nie? '''Heather: '''Dlaczego ja zawszę muszę pracować z idiotami. ''z głośnika 'Chris: '''Radzę zapiąć pasy. Za raz lądujemy na szczucie góry. Rumunia '''Chris: '''Witajcie w Rumunii! A dokładnie w Transylwanii! '''Venus: '''O super! Mój konik! '''Heather: '''A co dokładnie będziemy robić? '''Chris: '''Tak dokładnie ... to musicie dobiec do mojego zamku który jest na tej wielkiej górze, a potem znaleźć kluczyk który jest ukryty w tej skrzyi w której śpi. '''Venus: '''Już mi się podoba. '''Lindsay: '''Mnie też! '''Chris: '''Dobra, musicie dobiec do tego startu, jak powiem Start! ''wszyscy ruszają Wyścig wszyscy starają się wygrać, ale trzeba pamiętać że ktoś jednak przegra. Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px 'Heather: '''Hej ludzie! Prowadzimy! '''Arthur: '''Moja Vera by się cieszyła. '''Millie: '''Może nawet wygramy pierwszą klase! '''Heather: '''Dobra przez takie coś ciągle przegrywamy. '''Bridgette: '''Hej ludzie uważajcie Eklerki za nami! '''Heather: '''Są niegroźne! Mają Owena, a więc raczej przegrają. '''Lindsay: '''Ciekawe czy spotkamy drakule! '''Millie: '''Brr nie chciała bym tego! '''Arthur: '''Ja też. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Idioci! Myślą że wampiry istnieją. Aż mi się chcę śmiać nad nimi. Eklerkowi Zjadacze 100px '''Owen: '''Ja nie mogę! Moja kolka, ma własna kolkę! '''Agata: '''Hej ludzie co zrobimy? '''DJ: '''Mamy dwa wyjścia, albo go zostawimy, albo ehh poniesiemy. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Agata: 'O nie już się tego boje ... nieść Owena?! Straszne. '''Cody: '''To co robimy? '''Rick: '''Vera!!! '''DJ: '''Błagam niech ktoś go uciszy. '''Harold: '''Dobra podnośmy Owena, albo... ''Wredni Pasażerowie prześcigają ich. 'Harold: '''Nas wyprzedzą! Wredni Pasażerowie 100px '''Gwen: '''Tak udało nam się! '''Aminet: '''Nie mają z nami szans. '''Ivan: '''Jeszcze Podróżniczki i będziemy pierwsi! '''JJ: '''Jednak mamy najlepszą drużyne! '''Venus: '''O to racja. '''JJ: '''Ciekawe co tam zastaniemy? '''Gwen: '''Halo! To zamek Chrisa! Łatwo nie będzie! '''LeShawna: '''Auu moje krągłości! Bolą! '''Aminet: '''Grr... '''JJ: '''Dobra idziemy dalej! Nie mający pomysłu na Nazwe Drużyny 100px '''Philip: '''Nie mogę! Ostatni?! No proszę was! '''Sonny: '''Ehh musieliśmy czekać aż znajdzie się Izzy. '''Izzy: '''Słuchajcie mam super plan! '''Drużyna: '''Zamknij się! '''Kyle: '''Ehh coś czuje że zostanie nas czwórka. '''Trent: '''Nie no ... błagam. Będziemy mieli straszne straty w ludziach! '''Sonny: '''Brr strasznie tutaj zimno... '''Philip: '''NO Rumunia, a nie Malibu! '''Kyle: '''Dobra przayśpieszmy. Podsumowanie 100px1/4 100px2/4 100px3/4100px4/4 Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px '''Bridgette: '''Patrzcie meta! '''Lindsay: '''Na reszcie! '''Millie: '''Udało nam się! '''Heather: '''Nie do końca jeszcze szukanie kluczy. Pamiętacie? '''Lindsay: '''Aaa. '''Bridgette: '''Ale na razie wygrywamy. ''dziewczyny ... i Arthur przybiegają do mety 'Chris: '''Gratuluje na razie jesteście pierwsi, ateraz szukajcie tych kluczy. ''drużyna wchodzi do zamku 'Heather: '''Gdzie to może być? '''Millie: '''Może na najwyższej wierzy! Tam zawsze są wampiry! '''Heather: '''Na pewno?! '''Millie: '''Tak na pewno. '''Arthur: '''Dobra to na wierze. '''Bridgette: '''A mi się wydaje że powinniśmy szukać pod ziemią. '''Heather: '''No cóż już postanowione. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'No oczywiście należy szukać w lochach, ale trzeba Millie się pozbyć. Jest nowa i niestety nic o niej nie wiem. Wredni Pasażerowie 100px '''Venus: '''Wow! Jaki super zamek! '''Aminet: '''Naprawdę cool! '''JJ: '''Patrzcie Chris! '''Chris: '''Witajcie! Jesteście drudzy biegnijcie szukać kluczy. '''Gwen: '''Dobra! Chodźcie biegiem. ''drużyna wbiega do zamku 'Venus: '''Do lochów tak mieszka mój wujek Gryzak. '''Ivan: '''Dlaczego Gryzak? '''Venus: '''A! Bo ma dziwny nawyk wbijania się w dziewice. '''Aminet: '''Dobra biegiem. '''LeShawna: '''O raczej wygramy. ''po 20 minutach 'Venus: '''Patrzcie trumna! '''LeShawna: '''Laska! Otwieraj! ''Venus otwiera trumne 'Venus: '''Wujek Gryzak? '''W.Gryzak: '''Venus! Jak tutaj się znalazłaś? O pewnie chcesz klucz! Masz! Powodzenia! I zamknij trumnę! '''Venus: '''Dzięki! A i żegnaj. ''Venus zamyka trumnę 'Chris: '''Proszę, proszę, a więc Venus i jej drużyna tym razem wygrywa pierwszą klase! '''Gwen: '''Brawo Venus! '''Ivan: 'Żądzisz! Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Nazwe Drużyny 100px 'Philip: '''I wyprzedziliśmy ich. '''Kyle: '''No nieść Owena. Dziękuje. '''Sonny: '''Chyba wyleci ktoś z nich. '''Trent: '''Też tak myślę. ''przekracają mete 'Chris: '''Trzecie Miejsce. Ok biegnijcie. ''po 24 minutach 'Kyle: '''Kto otworzy trumnę? '''Sonny: '''Niech Izzy ją otworzy! Ma doświadczenie. '''Izzy: '''Dobra. ''Izzy otwiera trumnę 'Izzy: '''Hej! Gryzak! Pamiętasz nas proces? Miałam się nie zbliżać do ciebie na odległość jednego państwa! '''Gryzak: '''Aaa! Masz ten klucz, ale mnie zostaw! '''Izzy: '''Dzięki. ''Izzy zamyka trumnę 'Chris: '''Gratuluje drugiego miejsca. Eklerkowi Zjadacze 100px '''Owen: '''Dobra już mogę. ''drużyna przebiega mete 'Chris: '''Ostatni! Szukajcie szubko klucz! '''Agata: '''Jeszcze możemy wygrać! '''Rick: '''Tak dla Very! ''10 minut później 'Rick: '''Dawaj klucz! '''Gryzak: '''Aaa! No dobra masz! '''Rick: '''Dziękuje. ''Rick zamyka trumnę 'Chris: '''I mamy trzecie miejscę więc to Słodkie Podróżniczki znowu kogoś pożegna. '''Rick: '''I dobrze! Za moją Verusie. '''Cody: '''Ty wiesz że ona ma już chłopaka? '''Rick: '... zaczyna beczeć Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px 'Millie: '''Chyba się jednak trochę myliłam. '''Heather: '''Trochę?Szukamy od ponad dwóch godzin! '''Arthur: '''Chyba przegraliśmy coś i się tak wydaje. ''na wierze wchodzi Chris 'Chris: '''Masz rację Arthur. Przegraliście a więc czeka was ceremonia! '''Bridgette: '''Znowu? '''Heather: '''Gratuluje ci Millie! Ceremonia 100px '''Chris: '''Dobra teraz zastęplujcie! (kabina do głosowania)'Heather: 'Millie! (stępluje jej paszport) (kabina do głosowania)'Bridgette: 'Wybacz, Millie, ale zawaliłaś na całej linii! (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Arthur: 'Hmm ... Millie. (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Lindsay: '(stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Millie: 'Nie zagłosuje na siebie ... a niech będzie Bridg. '''Chris: '''Mam dla was tylko cztery paszporty. A więc Heather! Łap. '''Heather: '''O tak! '''Chris: '''Arthur! '''Arthur: '''Dziękuje! Dziękuje! '''Chris: '''Lin! To dla ciebie! '''Lindsay: '''Ale co jest dla mnie? '''Chris: '''Ok mam jeden paszport, ale dwie Podróżniczki, a ostatni paszport jest dla ... ... '''Chris: '... Bridgette! 'Millie: '''No to żegnajcie! ''zakłada spadochron 'Heather: '''I udało mi się! ''Millie skacze, a wszyscy oglądają to 'Arthur: '''Nie no ... to trochę wysoko. '''Chris: '''No więc zostały już tylko $ Słodkie Podróżniczki. A więc żegnam was do kolejnego odcinka Around The World!!! ''koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World